Gigolo
by UnsualUchiha
Summary: Seguir los consejos de una amiga, puede llevarte a la mejor experiencia de tu vida. Y lo mejor, es poder repetirlo. SasuMei - SoftLemon.


Se encontraba metida en su auto, observando aún dudosa la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos.

Esta era la primera vez que hacía algo como _eso_.

Aún en su mente escuchaba las palabras de Tsunade, dando vueltas y vueltas por su cerebro.

_Cuando tienes _cierta_ edad, tu vagina necesita atención._

¿La estaba llamando vieja? ¿Demasiado vieja y sola para poder casarse?

_Llevo ya un tiempo siendo su clienta especial. Siempre va conmigo a eventos especiales, y todos se quedan asombrados, ya que a sus ojos él me _ama_ completamente_.

Aún dudaba. No era como si fuera a hablar con alguno de sus sirvientes o algún acompañante _común._

Suspiró pesadamente, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Una de sus manos entró en su bolsa, y sacó su celular.

Comenzó a marcar el número aun dudosa.

No perdía nada, pero aun así, le causaba temor.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Temor? ¿Ella con miedo? No. Sólo no. Mei Terümi jamás temería a nada.

Pisó las teclas con decisión, y llamó.

—¿Bueno? — ¿Esa era su voz? Se escuchaba _demasiado_joven.

De nuevo, las palabras de Tsunade inundaron su mente.

_Aunque tiene voz algo aguda por teléfono, en realidad es gruesa, igual que otra parte de su cuerpo._

Un sonrojo atracó sus mejillas.

— ¿Bueno? — Repitió la voz a través del teléfono.

— Bueno, ¿hablo con Uchiha Sasuke? —

—Sí. ¿Con quién hablo? —

—Mei Terümi —

—Oh, Tsunade me dijo que llamaría. No pensé que llamaría tan pronto. —Ese tono de respeto le hacía sentir vieja. Pero, dicho con esa voz... No le molestaba.

—Sobre eso quería hablar, Sasuke. —

—Ya tengo todo preparado, sólo es cuestión de que me diga a qué hora. —

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Tsunade llevaba tiempo planeando _eso_?

—Hoy, a las diez y media de la noche, en el hotel _Plaza_—

—Bien, ahí estaré, _Hime_.

El sonrojo que la había atracado minutos atrás, volvió a hacerlo nuevamente.

— _Hime_— Susurró.

Sacudió su cabeza, y de nuevo la molesta voz de Tsunade entró en ella. _Solo hay que cumplir ciertas reglas al momento de _hacerlo_ con él:_

_No Caricias.  
No _Mi Amor._  
No Enamorarte.  
No Besos en la boca.  
Todo favor se paga con sexo._

Si haces eso, serás perfecta para él. Hasta ahora a mí me va _excelente_.

Si las cosas eran así, pues, así serían entonces.

Encendió el auto, y salió del estacionamiento en donde se encontraba, directo al hotel.

Pasaron varias horas desde aquella llamada. Estaba ya en el hotel, sentada en la cama. Aún tenía su ropa puesta, y había bebido media botella de champan.

De seguro tenía que pedir otra.

Llamó a Sasuke para decirle el número de la habitación. Faltaba poco para la esperada hora ya.

Miró el reloj de la habitación, faltaban exactamente 25 minutos.

Se levantó del borde de la cama, y entró en el baño.

Escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría, y un sonido de llaves resonaba en la habitación. De seguro era _él_.

Salió del baño con un traje bastante inusual. Aunque no estaba del todo convencida, por supuesto. Era algo sencillo, sólo un corsé negro, y un brasier rojo, junto a ropa interior negra.

No se sentía para nada cómoda.

Aun así, Tsunade se lo había recomendado, así que… pues… ahí estaba, frente al espejo, poniendo brillo en sus labios.

Lo dejó encima del tocador, y salió.

Observó al azabache, de pie cerca de la puerta, poniéndole el seguro.

Suspiró, y se quedo observándolo.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke. —

—Mis disculpas _hime_, no quería llegar tarde. —

—Yo llegué temprano. —

Se sentía incómoda aun, ya que Sasuke no dejaba de verla. Detallándola de arriba hacia abajo, la hizo sentir como su esposo jamás lo había hecho: Deseada.

El azabache comenzó a aflojar su corbata, hasta sacarla por completo. La dejó encima de un sillón.

—Imagino que sabe las reglas, señorita Mei. —

Soló atino a asentir, le había dicho _señorita_, a pesar de la edad que tenía. Definitivamente Tsunade era una desgraciada con muy buen gusto.

—Sí. No caricias, no mi amor, no enamorarme, no besos en la boca y todo favor se paga con sexo. ¿Me ha faltado alguna? —

—Por lo que veo, _hime_estás muy bien informada de todo. —

Quitó su saco, y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

—Así es, estoy _preparada_- Dijo insinuante, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Bueno, yo también he venido _preparado_. —

Por fin se quitó la camisa, y pudo observar muy bien su cuerpo.

Tenía unos pectorales inflados de ejercicios, y unas tetillas pequeñas y erectas.

Un abdomen cuadrado, sin absolutamente una imperfección.

Unos brazos fuertes, no muy musculados, pero si con unos músculos _sensuales_.

Una pelvis con marcas, de seguro usaba los pantalones por _ahí._

Desabrochó su pantalón, y lo dejó caer. Tenía unas piernas fuertes, y no sólo eso.

Un sonrojo fuerte apareció en sus mejillas al notar el medio de sus piernas.

Se sentía como una niña, en su primera vez.

Sasuke sonrió al observarla, y se acerco lentamente, tratando de llevar la situación con calma. Se notaba a la mujer muy nerviosa.

Sus ojos delinearon su cuerpo, y con ambas manos, hizo que se acostara en la cama, dándole un leve empujón.

— ¿Comenzaremos ya? — Estaba dudosa, aún.

—Sí, como dije, tengo todo listo. —

Pasó sus dedos por el borde de su ropa interior, y la quitó con delicadeza, no quería presionarla.

Cuando estuvo ahí, sin _eso_ inició todo.

La habitación estaba llena de su ropa _sensual_ por los suelos, y gemidos en el aire.

El cuerpo de Mei estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos, y había quitado el fleco que tapaba su ojo.

Sasuke, por su lado, estaba completamente sudado, y marcado por el brillo labial de Mei.

Estaba a punto de culminar el acto, y los gemidos de Mei se hicieron aún más intensos.

Al final, ambos acabaron, en un apasionado gemido, juntos.

Habían pasado ya dos horas, y ambos estaban acostados en la cama, con la respiración tranquila, y cada uno metido en su mundo.

No habían hablado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Jamás pensé que fueras tan bueno, Sasuke. —

Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en los labios del moreno.

— Es mi deber complacerla, _hime_. —

Se sonrojó, y sonrió con ambos ojos cerrados.

Miró al lado, y lo vio levantarse para vestirse.

— Sabes, este no será nuestro último encuentro. —

—Lo sé, y eso es lo bueno de este trabajo, el conseguir una clienta tan apasionada, y dejarla con ganas de más. —

Ella sólo rio nerviosa.

Él sonrió orgulloso.

Y así, ambos volvieron a sumergirse en un silencio cómodo.

Él se fue.

Ella quedó acostada, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo por un buen rato.


End file.
